


The Dancers

by startedraining



Category: Eldemore
Genre: Ballet, I don't dance so if this is wrong in terms of ballet, M/M, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startedraining/pseuds/startedraining
Summary: Sorren gets emotional featuring a ballet performance. Also, Willy is there.





	

The raven haired man lifted his arms, the sheer black fabric that clung to his frame seemed to ripple where his muscles tightened. It scooped over his shoulders and down to his lower back, exposing scars galore against his pale skin, and there was nothing to make a sound. The candle lighting dimmed, the vague shape of Sorren became even more so, and the silhouette of his figure was illuminated by the moonlight, shattered by the chandelier it shone down from. A quiet piano began to play, a classical, ambient tune, slow and gentle. It echoed around the room, the marble floors seemed to vibrate among the silence the music commanded. The intro faded, and picked up speed.

He took a deep breath and the red haired man watched in awe. Delicately, the dark haired man took a step forward, on his toes, with some ethereal grace that made Willy’s breath catch, and his pace quicken. Another step, and his dance had begun, a grand allegro performance. Sorren’s breath was even, he had practiced for this. He lifted one arm into the air, and his body followed effortlessly. A twirl and a landing, and he was off again, the piano slowed.

Sorren slowed, his dance shifting to glissades, and then to a pirouette. He spun once, his arms in an arch, and then twice. He landed smoothly. His breath was less even now. It was almost time. He opened into his first arabesque, his arm outstretched, reaching for the red haired man, then into his second and third, it seemed that he was trying to reach for his love, swim through the air to catch hold of him.

Willy did not hesitate, he followed with fluid movements in fouette releve, much less feminine than Sorren’s, and reached outward, his hands coming to cradle Sorren’s waist. The solo had become a duet, and the energy that sparked between the two men was enough to warm the room up more than a few degrees. Together they straightened, their eyes met, and with love, Willy wrapped his arm around Sorren to guide him, and begun pas de deux, their steps once again grand allegro. The piano picked up again, at just the right moment, the once delicate dance became passionate, mysterious, complex. They would dance to express their love, and the steps they took to show trust for each other was grand to say the least. Willy aided another pirouette of Sorren’s, and his hands glided across his waist. Sorren turned to face Willy. 

Sweat and tears streaked Sorren’s face, the effort of dance and the overwhelming adulation he felt for the man who held him was enough. His legs were shaking, he was not strong enough to hold himself up now. Willy grinned, and thus so did Sorren, unable to mask himself from the joy he felt. Together, they kissed, the piano beginning to fade away. The light turned into darkness. They were alone.


End file.
